A Light for the Broken
by brielle-watterson
Summary: One shot between Cedric and Sofia on Wassailia. Sofia discovers why Cedric has been stubborn and ignorant to her through all these months, and he reveals something he feels that not even she would have the heart to understand.


*****This is just a one shot between Cedric and Sofia (I REALLY had to do this one, okay? I'll try to post more stories that don't always have Cedric and Sofia. If I can) and after I saw the short Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special, and when I saw the moment that included Po and Shifu, it made me think of Cedric and Sofia. Master Shifu kind of reminds me of Cedric from his stubbornness and all, so when I saw this my heart just melted and I had a smile on my face that could never grow and bigger. So if you haven't seen that, I really recommend it. I know Christmas is over, but it does bring back the whole reason why we have it as a celebration at the end of the year. I know I have a lot of catching up on, but this is just something that I whipped up in my mind so here you go.*****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Baileywick and the maids brought out the dishes as everyone took a seat at separate tables. Four over here, four over there-it was a perfect feast and party for Wassailia. James kept hold of the check list of everyone that was invited, while Amber was decorating the finishing-off tables. Lights hung everywhere, from glowing green to brilliant blue, and back to outstanding orange. There were hints of yellow along with it all, and this time, instead of using the dining room, the feast took place in the ball room. Yes, there were tons of tables-not too many to crowd the place-and every person that arrived could never be happier from the wonderful holiday setting. Food dishes and plates covered the cloths that protected the tables, and glasses filled with either wine or champagne were spread out among the fabric as well.

Sofia smiled as she watched her friends continue to talk and chatter at their table, while a longer and bigger table was set out over on the far side of the room just for the royal family. The princess took a break from their conversations and took a moment to gaze at everything that was laid out before her. Smiles reigned the wonderful air and people chittered and chattered; a perfect way to make the holiday special. The seven year-old was happy that her mother convinced King Roland to bring the feast in here; now everyone could be together, just like how it was meant to be from the very first day the world discovered Wassailia. She gazed at all of the people who were in groups, never seeing one smile fall from its owner's face. But the best of all: everyone was together.

Almost _everyone, _Sofia thought. She looked over at the dark entrance of the ball room and saw a silhouette in the doorway, but it turned and walked away. She shook her head.

_Typical you._

She strolled slowly towards the open doors, where it led to the hallway that carried the lights that were off. Her baby blue dress swayed around her elegantly as she poked her head around the corner, and smirked. The black figure was only just a few yards away, and it wasn't too late. There was no need for chasing…yet, if so.

"Hey."

It stopped.

"Where are you going? There's always room for one more at a party like this," the princess cooed.

The shadow turned around, and it gazed at her with vibrant eyes that glowed among the darkness.

"You've seen the list. I wasn't invited," it said coolly. Sofia chuckled.

"Nonsense, Mr. Ceedric. Do you really think a list-a small piece of _paper _with names on it-is going to stop me from inviting others that I want to attend?" The figure remained in the shadows.

"This feast is for you and your family. _Your _family, Sofia. Your friends. Not me. Now go and have fun. Don't let me disturb you or it."

But the princess only shook her head.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

The black mass shrugged, and she held out her hand. James-who was on the far side of the ball room-looked out the entrance, seeing his sister reach out her hand to…something, and became puzzled. But he shook it off and stayed where he was.

The light from the ball room beamed against her right side, her silhouette staying beside her on her left. She smiled softly.

"Come," she not asked, but commanded. "Come out of the shadows."

The figure stepped towards her slowly, each step even unhurried than the next. Sofia stood at the first door of the entrance, giving him a ray of light to step in to. Everyone else was too busy talking and chattering, roaming around the giant room until they were lost in another crowd.

No one maid attention. No one said a word.

It was just them.

The figure stopped. It wasn't quite there yet.

"A little further," she whispered in urge. "Come to me."

She probably sounded ridiculous in other's eyes, but she'd say anything if it meant to keep her sorcerer where she wanted him. And it worked.

After two more steps, he appeared in the light, the shadow that he once was quickly disappearing. She stared in awe as she thought of what he said in so little time. So she closed the large space between them, gently grabbed his hand, and knelt down on one knee, gazing up at him, and spoke in a warm, loving, yet assuring voice.

"You _are _my family too, my sorcerer. And this party wouldn't be complete without you in it. My holiday wouldn't be complete…without you in it," she whispered to him.

"…_I _wouldn't be complete…without you in it."

Cedric's eyes-for once-softened at what she told him, and he could feel his heart swell up with happiness as he looked down into her eyes that were drenched with love. And somewhere in his chest, he could feel a beat. A pulse.

"You are one of the closest friends that I have, Mr. Ceedric," the princess murmured to him honestly. "One with poor eyesight could see that I care about your happiness-and from the look of it-more than anyone else. Now tell me: _why_…is it that you cannot?"

The sorcerer turned his eyes away in sadness, stepping back.

"I…umm…"

A long pause.

"_Why _is it that you can't hold on to the fact that I cherish you the most out of all my friends?" Sofia urged with concern in her eyes, still kneeling down. "_Why _is it that every time I show you compassion, you turn your back on me and stalk away? _Why _is it that when I tell you something that holds so much meaning, you ignore it and continue to be like this? Stubborn. Hidden. Please don't shut me out, Mr. Ceedric. Don't leave me like this. I have so many questions. Please don't leave me without answers. I need to _know_. Why?"

Her pleads brought shame upon him, her voice tugging on his heartstrings all at once. He didn't know what to do. For many months he vowed to never let his private plan out, but the way she uttered to him in longing; oh, how could he get out of this? But he faced it like a man, very slowly.

"If I told you…you would never forgive me. You would run to your father in an instant, and you along with the others would banish me from the kingdom-possibly put me to death. Do you understand? You wouldn't care for me anymore." he whispered to her, his face still turned away. But Sofia continued to plea.

"I care about you, Mr. Ceedric. I care about you so much, that having my father send you to death would kill _me_," she murmured. "You have to tell me. I promise I won't tell. Just tell me why you have been rejecting _every little word _of emotion that I have given you ever since the day we met. Give me the reason, and most of all, tell me _why_."

The princess said that last word a little more firmly, and she gripped her hand tighter on his. Cedric's gaze-which was at the ground- lifted up, but only just a little. He was tired of every failure he had whenever he tried to take Sofia's amulet, and he knew that even though he had so much confidence inside of him for the next, he couldn't help but face the fact that he miscarried all of the attempts that were now history. What was the point of going on when he knew that he was just going to fail again? What was the purpose? But yet he wanted so much power. He wanted to prove himself. He wanted to show everyone how great of a sorcerer he could really be. And he knew that if he told her, she would forever hate him! So what was the point in that? Even though he never really admitted it, even to himself, he didn't want to lose the princess' friendship and trust. That wasn't what he wanted. What he wanted was something different. He never intended to hurt her.

_But throwing her father from his thrown, _his right side of his mind reminded him, _out casting her family and her-possibly-as well…that would hurt her more than ever. _

Cedric squeezed his eyes shut, thinking about so much in such a short amount of time.

_But if I try even harder than before, I might get the chance to take the amulet, and use it for power. Praise! Everyone will be at my feet, and they will admire me above all else. I won't be pushed around or be ridiculed any longer! I-_

"Mr. Ceedric," Sofia called to him in a whisper. "Please…"

…He couldn't take it any longer. Maybe if he told Sofia why he wanted to do what he intended to do…it would bring not only peace to the kingdom, but also to him.

It took a moment, but then he decided.

_Well…here it goes. I hope it's worth it…_

He began to speak.

"Sofia…ever since you came here, I… I…" He looked down at her, her eyes telling him to go on, and he knew that she was listening. He had to give her every detail. Every reason why. Perhaps if he chose his words wisely, it wouldn't come out as harsh and feel like a wrecking ball to her. And he continued.

"Princess Sofia…all my life I have never been but put down by others. Of the many years I have only been ridiculed whenever something went wrong…and I was the one to be blamed." He looked back down at her once more.

"But then…then you came. And I paid no attention to your arrival, containing my old self as usual. I didn't really attend the ball afterwards or anything. And after that night, I noticed that you were wearing the Amulet of Avalor and since then…"

He paused.

_Oh, mother of Merlin, how on _earth _am I going to say this?!_

"I've been… well… You see, I've been…"

His mind jumbled up with so many words, and it drove him crazy. He couldn't bear it anymore. Cedric snatched his hand away and slammed the two doors shut, leaving them in the dark.

"I wanted to take over the kingdom by using your amulet's magic, okay?! There, I said it! I am tired of being pushed around and ridiculed on, especially being a _joke _that everyone can laugh at! I wanted to show everyone how great of a sorcerer I could be, and if that meant taking over a King's thrown, so be it! I wanted to prove the whole world that I am not just another rug they could _step on!_" he spat, his voice shooting out with venom and rage. Sofia's mouth was agape, and her eyes were wide, but she said nothing and let him finish.

"I am so _sick _and _tired _of everyone thinking that I am just an act-a joker for someone to _laugh at _for fun! Do you understand?! Do you understand what it's like to be alone, and hated, and have _no one _give you any confidence or have respect for who you are or what you do?! No, you don't, for God's sake; you're _seven!_" For a moment his words hurt her, but she quickly let it go as he finished his little tantrum up.

"Every single time I cast a spell, what do I get? I get put down! And even if I did get something right-oh, I don't know, maybe something like shooting confetti-not _one _compliment or praise comes out of their mouths! _Any _of them! And I thought-oh, I don't know-maybe if I just take over a kingdom, I would get what I want, and I'd finally be satisfied! But then when you came along and the night of our performance in front of King Magnus and the hug you gave me and the gold star and the support and when you saved my life from being taken away when that griffin took your amulet and how you always came to me for help and not anyone else and I just-"

He turned around and punched the wall, only to draw back in pain with a hiss as he fell to the ground in a trembling heap. His body shook out of anger and remorse, while ripples of grief shriveled through his skin. His amber pupils were dilated and his eyes were wide, matching the width of Sofia's.

The princess' gaze softened as she crawled over to the broken man before her, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close, cradling as she leaned lay beside him.

"Shhhh, my sorcerer," she whispered into his ear soothingly. "Shhhh."

A sob or two came from him, and she could see tears trail down and drip off of his red and puffy cheeks, eyes bloodshot. He sniffed and faced her, and narrowed his eyes as he continued to spat, even though this time he was truly shattered and was an emotional mess.

"What are you going to do now? Get up and run to your daddy and have him send me away or kill me? Well go ahead. I don't care anymore."

But Sofia stayed.

She reached up with her hand and set aside his bangs, looking into his eyes as she stroked away the tears.

"Now why would I do that, my friend?" she muttered. "Why would I do such a thing, especially to someone so heartbroken like you?" She scooted closer and cupped his cheeks as he stared at her in bewilderment. "Hush now. Dry those eyes. There will be no tears on Wassailia, understand?"

"B-but… I-"

"Shhhh, enough." She grabbed a handkerchief out of her pocket and dabbed it on his skin, collecting the extra wetness that still remained. Cedric sniffed and breathed in, _very _surprised and shocked that she wasn't running to her father, like normal people would. He searched her face, looking for any sign of fear or anger.

But there was none. Only love.

"Mr. Ceedric," she murmured, "why didn't you tell me this sooner? Why didn't you say something?"

"W-well…I… I just… I couldn't…"

She continued to try to comfort him.

"Oh Mr. Ceedric," she giggled very quietly. Her eyes closed and she rubbed her nose against his, then gave the bridge of it a tiny, short kiss. Shocked, his face quickly drew back, stunned by the action. That was when he began to realize how close they were, and he scooted back. And she continued to speak.

"I understand perfectly, my sorcerer. Believe it or not, it sounds to me like you are in the same situation I was when I first came here. I wanted to prove to others that I could be a princess, and believe me, I tried really hard. Amber and her friends were pushing me around at first, and yes, it hurt…" Seeing his face turned to the ground, the princess lifted up his chin gently and gazed into his eyes. "But it could never hurt more than every day being put down from just being me. I knew they didn't want me there. I knew they thought wrong of me, yet I stayed. I stayed because I thought of everything else I had that wasn't just them and their mean comments. I _stayed…_because I knew that I had friends who loved me for who I was-"

"I," Cedric interrupted in a whisper, "_never _had friends. I was alone. Always alone, with only the care of a mother to help me go on, and an animal. I-"

"But now you _do _my sorcerer. You got to let go of that stuff from the past and what people tell you because it just doesn't matter. What only matters is what you think of yourself, not others. What only matters is who you choose to be and what your place is here. You are a sorcerer, Mr. Ceedric. The greatest one I've ever known. And you don't need other people to tell you that to prove it."

Cedric rubbed his hands together, and hesitantly looked at her in the eyes.

"So…after all those moments of being horrible to you…you…do you forgive me?" Sofia let out a little chuckle and shook her head.

"No."

Fear fell into him, and he breathed in anticipation.

"I already have. Come here, you!"

She tackled him to the ground, laughing playfully as he struggled under her grip. Her arms snaked around him and clutched him tightly in her embrace, breathing in his scent and his presence. He laughed with her and held her as well, smiling brightly as the puffiness in his eyes faded away along with the redness, and a look of joy replaced it all. A good few minutes went by with their playful banter, and in the end the man was breathing hard to regain his strength. Cedric leaned up against the wall for support, and he stopped for a moment as he stared down at the princess-no, _his _princess-that was now curled up next to him, her hand laying upon his chest and gripping the edge of his robe while she gazed right back up at him. He looked down at her with happiness, love, and pride, the soft orbs pouring out every ounce of emotion they could possibly hold.

But then his smile fell, and he slowly closed his eyes as his face crept slowly downward, downward, and downward, until-

A kiss was placed upon the cheek of Sofia as the sorcerer drew back, smiling warmly as her mouth hung agape again in shock.

Never, had he _ever _done that to anyone before.

"Thank you, my dear. Thank you so much."

His whisper melted her soul, but she nodded in acknowledgment.

And even though it took a few moments for the princess to regain reality, she then stood up and held out her hand.

"Come on. There's a party in there waiting for us. You can sit next to me at the dinner table. Then, there will be dancing, and other things of the sort. But most of all, you'll be right there with me."

The sorcerer smiled up at her brightly and got on his feet, and Sofia took his hands in hers once more.

"I am sorry that you have gone through all your childhood and young adulthood filled with sadness, and surrounded by nothing but anger and ridicule. But I promise that for the many years to come, they will be filled with brighter days, along with peaceful nights."

Cedric listened to the words that she spoke, loving the way she was talking to him and how she handled the little situation they had just a few moments ago. He was happy that she took it lightly and took the time to truly understand why he wanted to do what he wanted to do and in the end, everything was settled with happiness. Cedric adored every word of affection that came from the seven year-old's mouth, and he felt that his smile could never get any bigger, especially when she told him that she loved what he did and loved him as well.

But there was something that finally sealed the statement that he was convinced, and he would cherish those words that came from her heart above all else:

_And this time, I'll be right next to you every step of the way._


End file.
